Remember Me
by Lynariae
Summary: "Je ne savais pas, quand je t'ai revu, que ce masque qui cachait la moitié de ton visage cachait également une grande souffrance. J'ignorais ces pleurs que tu avais versés quand tu avais dû parti aux Etats-Unis. J'ignorais tout de ce DaeHyun qui m'était revenu si différent de quand il était parti."
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne savais pas, quand je t'ai revu, que ce masque qui cachait la moitié de ton visage cachait également une grande souffrance. J'ignorais ces pleurs que tu avais versés quand tu avais dû parti aux Etats-Unis. J'ignorais tout de ce DaeHyun qui m'était revenu si différent de quand il était parti._

La radio s'était déclenchée à six heures trente en ce Lundi matin réveillant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Un grognement s'échappa de sous la couette et d'un mouvement, la couverture vola sur le côté. Le noiraud venait de l'enlever pour se donner du courage et se leva. Il atteignit la cuisine et lança un inaudible « Salut Eli » à l'attention de son cousin qui était en train de boire du café pour se réveiller. Ce dernier sourit et dit :

- Salut DaeHyun, bien dormi ?

- Pas plus que depuis un mois.

- Oh .. Ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouvera la tombe de ta mère.

- Oui (il hocha la tête). Je suis obligé d'aller au lycée ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu le sais bien.

Un soupire lui répondit alors que le plus jeune se servait un bol de céréales. Il engloutit son petit déjeuner et parti prendre sa douche avant de mettre son uniforme. Il ajouta à sa tenue un objet qu'il ne quittait jamais quand il était hors de chez lui : un masque noir couvrant de son menton à son nez, englobant celui-ci. Il se regarda dans un miroir et soupira une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas se rendre à son école. Mais il n'eu d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre quand Eli le mit à la porte de l'appartement avec son téléphone portable dans une main, son iPod dans l'autre et son sac de cours à ses pieds. C'était Eli tout craché : son cousin prenait toujours soin de lui peu importe les situations. Il sourit derrière son masque et prit la route du lycée. En chemin, il mit ses écouteurs pour oublier le brouhaha incessant de la capitale qui régnait autour de lui. Ayant déjà fait le trajet plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer, il rejoignit son école en une quinzaine de minutes. Il arriva devant une immense bâtisse assez moderne où des dizaines de personnes, vêtues comme lui, entraient par une grande grille.

_En retournant en cours ce jour-là, je n'avais aucune idée du fait que j'allais te revoir. Mais surtout, je n'étais pas préparé au fait que tu m'ais oublié. Pendant ces cinq ans loin de toi, jamais tu n'étais sorti de mon esprit. Tu étais comme un frère, tu étais mon meilleur ami mais, tu étais également la personne que j'aimais._

Il chercha le bureau du directeur car on lui avait dit que ce dernier l'accompagnerait à sa classe. Il savait pourquoi et cela lui rappela son passé. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants. Il adressa un sourire au nouvel élève se trouvant devant lui et prit le chemin d'une classe, suivit de DaeHyun. Le directeur frappa puis entra dans une salle de cours dont tous les élèves s'étaient levés à cette entrée.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les élèves s'assirent à l'entente de cette voix calme mais autoritaire. Il fit signe au noiraud de le rejoindre face à la classe et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Je viens vous présenter un élève qui intègre votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Jung DaeHyun et il arrive des Etats-Unis. Cependant, il ne parle pas notre langue alors, j'espère que vous l'aiderez à l'apprendre et à progresser. Merci.

Il salua le professeur et quitta la salle, laissant DaeHyun se faire analyser du regard par une trentaine de paires d'yeux. Il s'inclina et alla s'asseoir à la place vide du premier rang que le professeur venait de lui indiquer. Le cours débuta et, malgré un grand effort, DaeHyun ne comprit rien à ce qu'il entendait.

_Depuis que tu étais entré dans cette pièce, mon regard ne t'avait pas quitté. C'était toi, j'en étais convaincu. Tu n'avais pas tant changé que ça en cinq ans mais, il y avait bien une chose que je ne comprenais pas : pourquoi le directeur avait dit que tu ne parlais pas notre langue alors que tu es coréen ? DaeHyun .. Comment j'aurais pût savoir à cet instant ce que tu avais vécu ? Peut-être que tout aurait été différent alors._

Le cours suivant était anglais. Il ne voulait pas parler mais la professeur le força à se présenter. Ajoutant son masque au fait qu'il parlait très rapidement dans cette langue qu'il pratiquait couramment, personne ne comprit ce qu'il dit mis à part la professeur elle-même qui était heureuse d'avoir un élève venant d'Amérique. Durant la récréation, des groupes se formèrent mais le noiraud ne quitta pas sa place. Sentant un regard lourd sur lui, il tourna la tête et son regard tomba dans celui noir d'une personne. C'était un jeune homme blond qui le fixait, soutenant son regard. Le blond dut casser cet échange quand un de ces amis, un châtain, l'interpela. DaeHyun se remit face au tableau et ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La pause prit fin et le professeur de coréen commença son cours. Il ne fit même pas attention au noiraud qui essayait de ne saisir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Heureusement pour le nouvel élève, la matinée était terminée et il pouvait donc aérer son cerveau en allant manger. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et suivit le flot de personne pour trouver la cantine. Il put ainsi se trouver trente minutes plus tard devant un bon plateau garni. Bien qu'il fût seul à sa table, cette solitude ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle était plaisante. Soudain, ne sachant comment, son plateau se retrouva au sol, la nourriture se mélangeant aux débris de verre. Il releva la tête et devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange, tirant vers le violet, et un sourire cynique sur le visage.

_Je connaissais YongGuk depuis trois ans et, si j'avais apprit quelque chose, c'est qu'il valait mieux être avec lui que contre lui. Après cette scène, j'ai durement pris conscience que tu étais devenu son nouveau souffre douleur. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas te venir en aide mais je t'en voulais de m'avoir oublié. Si j'avais su .._

DaeHyun regarda le sol où se trouvait ce qui était anciennement son repas et releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'éloignait en rigolant avec ses amis. Le jeune homme au masque soupira et vit une dame lui amener une pelle et un balai pour qu'il nettoie. La seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Bienvenue au lycée DaeHyun .. ». Il remercia la femme d'un hochement de tête, son masque toujours sur son visage –il ne l'avait pas enlevé car il n'avait pas commençait à manger- et entreprit de nettoyer les vestiges de son plateau. Finalement, les cours reprirent mais l'estomac du nouveau était vide. En s'approchant de la porte pour entrer dans sa classe, le même homme qui avait jeté son plateau plus tôt le poussa sur le côté et DaeHyun alla rencontrer sans aucune douceur le mur voisin.

- YongGuk, viens ! J'dois te montrer un truc !

Un petit silence eut lieu avant que le dénommé YongGuk n'aille voir le blond qui venait de l'appeler. DaeHyun prit son poignet gauche dans sa main droite, une douleur le parcourant et il fit une grimace suite à cette douleur. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table et fit bien attention à sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait comprit qu'il était victime de bizutage et il connaissait le coup du « je-retire-la-chanse-quand-tu-t'y-asseois ». Il tenait toujours son poignet et le massait légèrement. La douleur s'estompait peu à peu et il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas une entorse ou quelque chose de ce genre.

_Je me souviens que je n'avais pas put m'empêcher d'interpeler YongGuk quand je l'avais vu te pousser. Je t'en voulais que tu m'ais oublié et je m'étais donné la résolution de ne plus t'aider, te laissant ainsi aux mains de mon ami. Quelle débilité de ma part et quelle puérilité. Je regrette tellement ces choses aujourd'hui._

La fin de journée fut plutôt calme pour DaeHyun car le plus vieux avait décidé de sécher les cours pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il put finalement rentrer chez lui où il fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver son cousin. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs préparé un bon goûter avec des tartines au Nutella accompagnées d'un grand verre de jus de fruit. Les yeux de DaeHyun s'illuminèrent et il s'empressa de poser veste, sac ainsi que masque puis s'assit devant ce petit goût de paradis. Eli rit en le voyant faire et s'assit face à lui. Il lui posa des questions sur sa première journée de cours et le plus jeune lui raconta tout, même ce que lui avait fait le dénommé YongGuk. Il ne cachait rien à son cousin qui était comme son frère et ce dernier fulmina de rage. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à DaeHyun alors qu'il ne leur avait rien fait ? Eli se dit qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas les jeunes coréens. Le noiraud fini son mini-repas, qu'il avait dévoré en moins de cinq minutes, et s'installa à la table basse du salon où il fit ses devoirs. Du moins, il ne fit que l'Anglais, ne comprenant rien à ses caractères qui composaient cette langue. Langue qui était pourtant sa langue maternelle.

- Ellison ? ..

Son ton se fit hésitant et son cousin le sentit. Il alla s'installer à côté de lui et dit :

- Oui ?

- Tu .. Tu crois que ça me reviendra ? Que je redeviendrais le coréen que j'étais ? Tu crois qu'on retrouvera ma maman ? ..

Eli eu un temps d'hésitation puis répondit au jeune homme :

- Tu finiras par reparler coréen mais je ne sais pas si tout te reviendra .. Par contre, je te promets que l'on retrouvera le lieu où repose ta mère. Nous finirons bien par arriver à ce que tu vois le lieu où elle est actuellement.

- Merci ..

Eli posa une main sur les cheveux de son cousin, les caressant doucement alors que DaeHyun posait sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux.

_Ton masque cachait tellement bien tes blessures que je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elles étaient présente. Je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre .. Pardonne-moi._

La semaine suivante se passa de façon monotone : personne n'approchait DaeHyun comme s'il avait la peste et YongGuk continuait de le pousser ajoutant même à cela des croche-pieds dans les couloirs. Pourtant, jamais le noiraud n'avait riposté face à son bourreau ou ne lui avait manqué de respect. Il encaissait tout ce que le plus vieux lui faisait subir. De temps en temps, il captait un regard lourd de reproche du blond mais ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il bien put lui faire ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas alors, que lui reprochait-il ?

Ce jour-ci fut particulièrement éprouvant pour le plus jeune. YongGuk et deux de ses acolytes, le fameux blond et un châtain, le bloquèrent dans les toilettes du lycée quand il arriva le matin. Et, tout fier de lui, il invita ses amis à jeter un sceau d'eau glacé sur le jeune homme au masque. Ce dernier reçut alors le contenu de deux sceaux sur lui, le mouillant des pieds à la tête. Pour arranger le tout, quand YongGuk le laissa partir, il trouva son casier contenant sa tenue de sport, qu'il voulait mettre pour être au sec, totalement scellé. Aucun moyen ne pouvait être utilisé pour l'ouvrir à part la clé du gros cadenas qui le maintenait fermé. Il passa donc toute la journée mouillé dans le froid hivernal de ce mois de Janvier. Il avait passé son temps à grelotter mais personne ne lui avait proposé des habits secs ou une serviette. Le soir, quand les cours furent finis, comme à son habitude, DaeHyun resta un peu pour travailler son coréen. Cependant, quand il voulut partir, commençant à se sentir mal, il constata que la porte était fermée à clé. Il soupira et glissa au sol, transpirant plus que de raison et un mal de tête violent le prit. Ce devait encore être un coup de YongGuk mais, il n'avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Il commença à partir dans les vapes, fermant les yeux, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis des pas. Enfin, il se sentit soulever du sol et se retrouva contre un torse chaud puis le grand noir fit place.

_Ce jour-là, j'ignorais dans quel état tu t'étais retrouvé par notre faute mais, aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés dans une telle situation. Pourtant, même quand YongGuk l'a apprit, il n'a pas cessé de te rendre la vie dur et, comme un mouton, je l'ai suivis .._

Quand DaeHyun se réveille deux heures plus tard, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son front et, quand il y porta sa main, il constata que c'était un gant de toilette mouillé. Il constata également qu'il était installé dans un lit situé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit le gant dans sa main et se mit en position assise. Un détail le frappa : il portait un tee-shirt et un jogging qui ne lui appartenaient pas. La porte s'ouvrit à se moment et une silhouette entra alors dans la chambre, lui disant en anglais :

- Tu es enfin réveillé ?

- Euh oui .. Mais ..

- Avant que tu ne poses des questions, je vais te raconter comment tu es arrivé ici. Je t'ai trouvé dans la salle de classe avec une poussée de fièvre incroyable et tu tenais à peine sur tes jambes. Je t'ai donc ramené chez moi, habitant près du lycée, et je me suis occupé de toi. J'ai dû te changer car tu étais trempé de sueur donc, je t'ai mis des habits propre.

La silhouette s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front du malade.

- La température a bien baissé. Tu vas mieux ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, DaeHyun étant trop choqué pour cela. Effectivement, quand le jeune homme face à lui s'était approché, un éclat de lumière avait atteint son visage et il avait été surpris de voir que c'était JongUp.

- Où est mon masque ? demanda le noiraud durement.

- Sur ta pile d'affaire, dit-il en pointant son bureau. Je comprends que tu te braques, je suis une des personnes responsables de ton état .. Mais, ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Pas dans mon cas ! je risque gros pour t'avoir ramené chez moi et pour t'avoir soigné ! tu pourrais être reconnaissant.

- Je le suis en partie. C'est de ta faute si je suis ici.

JongUp soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Il prit la parole, hésitant :

- Bon, pour être pardonné .. je vais tout te raconter. Je m'appelle Moon JongUp et je suis en terminale comme toi. Je traine avec YongGuk depuis un an. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il menace l'un de mes frères. Si je lui tiens tête, il peut le faire souffrir et c'est ce que je veux à tout prix éviter. Pour YoungJae, le blond qui reste avec nous, je ne sais pas quelle est sa motivation. Mais moi, tu vois bien que je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Merci.

- Hein ? demanda subitement le châtain.

- Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir soigné. Et merci pour me parler anglais.

Le noiraud fit un petit sourire puis JongUp se leva et dit en lui tendant son téléphone :

- Pour ne pas inquiéter ta famille, j'ai répondu au sms d'un certain Eli en disant que tu étais chez un ami après qu'il t'ait demandé où tu étais. Désolé d'avoir fouillé dans ton portable. Tu peux te reposer encore, si tu veux.

Tout en prenant le petit appareil, DaeHyun remercia l'autre et lui dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Se levant, il regarda JongUp qui le fixait.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Tu peux garder les habits, tu me les rendras un autre jour. Mais surtout pas au lycée. Je m'excuse d'avance mais je risque encore de te faire du mal en obéissant à YongGuk.

- Merci et, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton problème. Bon courage à toi, j'espère que tu arriveras à surmonter cela.

- J'espère aussi ..

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais DaeHyun l'avait bien entendu. Il récupéra ses affaires qu'il mit dans son sac puis enfila son manteau et ses chaussures. Avant de partir, ils échangèrent tout de même leurs numéros, pouvant ainsi prévoir une journée où DaeHyun rendrait les vêtements au châtain. Et après tout, rien ne les empêchait de devenir amis dans les dos des autres. Ils se saluèrent, le noiraud remit son masque et il rentra chez lui. Il y retrouva Ellison et lui raconta toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail de son moment avec JongUp. Eli fut ravi pour son cousin d'avoir trouvé un ami, même si, au lycée, ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble. Ils mangèrent et DaeHyun alla se coucher.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent à nouveau durant lesquelles les bizutages dont DaeHyun était victimes persistèrent. De temps en temps, pendant les week-ends, JongUp et le noiraud se retrouvaient et une grande amitié avait fait place entre eux deux. Pourtant, tout bascula ce mardi-là.

_Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi mais YongGuk est passé au niveau supérieur, te provoquant vraiment. Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas intervenu et, une fois de plus, je regrette énormément ce choix que j'ai fait de ne pas te venir en aide. Je me pose toujours cette simple question : pourquoi ?_

YongGuk avait trouvé DaeHyun assit dans l'herbe contre un arbre. Il 'approcha de lui et le releva en attrapant le col de la chemise de son uniforme. Un éclat de peur traversa les yeux du jeune homme au masque ce qui n'échappa pas à JongUp qui voulait absolument venir en aide à son ami mais qui ne pouvait pas. Le noiraud se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre derrière son masque quand il sentit un courant d'air sur celle-ci et qu'il vit le plus vieux, son masque à la main, les fils permettant de le faire tenir étaient tout deux cassés. Ce dernier le lança dans la terre avant de dire :

- Arrête de te cacher derrière un masque et affronte la réalité. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne en Amérique.

Grâce au châtain, DaeHyun avait fait de grands progrès en coréen et il put ainsi comprendre le sens de la phrase de son vis-à-vis. Il répondit alors dans un coréen approximatif :

- Je ne repartirais pas. Je suis ici chez moi.

Alors que JongUp baissait la tête, sachant toute l'histoire du noiraud sur la raison de son retour en Corée, il la releva immédiatement quand il entendit son ami gémir de douleur après le coup de poing que YongGuk venait de lui mettre dans le ventre. Le plus vieux laissa ensuite DaeHyun tomber à terre et retourna vers le bâtiment, plantant ses deux acolytes sur place. Quand il sortit de leur champ de vision, JongUp se tourna vers le blond et y capta une lueur de tristesse. Pourquoi donc YoungJae était triste en regardant DaeHyun ? Il laissa ses questions de côtés et se précipita aux côtés de son ami, toujours au sol, se fichant du regard surprit du blond. Il l'aida à se relever et dit :

- DaeHyun ! Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

- Ca .. Peut aller. La douleur s'estompe.

- Désolé pour ton masque, je sais que tu y tenais.

- Pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. YoungJae ne dira rien.

En ce tournant vers ce dernier, il le vit avancer vers eux pour tendre son masque à DaeHyun. Une chose tiqua alors dans l'esprit du châtain. Il vit le noiraud prendre son masque en remerciant le blond et sa pensée se confirma.

- Les gras, montrez moi votre poignet droit.

Ne comprenant pas la requête, ils se regardèrent puis obtempérèrent. Relevant chacun leur manche, ils purent découvrir un bracelet en argent à leur poignet, identique à celui ornant le poignet de l'autre. Alors que DaeHyun ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, YoungJae souriait doucement. Mais son sourire disparut quand il croisa le regard d'incompréhension du noiraud.

_A cet instant, j'avais vraiment cru que tu te souvenais de moi, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion : tu m'avais bel et bien oublié. J'étais comme rayé de ta mémoire. Si à cet instant j'en avais sur la cause, j'aurais put empêcher ce qui aller suivre. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux oublier ce qui t'es arrivé DaeHyun. Cela ne veut pas sortir de ma tête._

Aucune explication ne put être demandée car la sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils retournèrent en silence en classe mais trouvèrent celle-ci vide de monde mis à part YongGuk à côté du tableau. Chacun s'assit à sa place, une tension planant dans la pièce. Puis, le plus vieux s'approcha de DaeHyun en cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Il se posta devant sa table et lui dit :

- DaeHyun, je trouve que tu es bien pâle. Attends, je vais te redonner des couleurs.

Et sur ses mots, il tamponna les brosses du tableau –qu'il cachait derrière son dos- un peu partout sur le visage de son cadet, rendant le visage de ce dernier rouge et vert de poudre de craie. En respirant, il en avait forcément inhalé –n'ayant pas son masque en protection- et une crise ne tarda pas à débuter sous le regard surprit de YongGuk, celui inquiet de JongUp et celui en colère de YoungJae qui se précipita immédiatement vers DaeHyun qui avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Il est allergique à la poudre de craie ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'il peut garder son masque en cours ? Tu risques de le tuer ! Appelle une ambulance !

Alors que YongGuk, sous le choc, composait le numéro d'urgence pour joindre l'hôpital, JongUp rejoignit DaeHyun, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour qu'il se calme mais la crise ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que des ambulanciers arrivèrent, prenant en charge le noiraud. JongUp et YoungJae demandèrent alors s'ils pouvaient venir et la réponse positive leur permit de monter dans l'ambulance. Le châtain chercha le téléphone de DaeHyun dans ses poches puis appela Ellison en le prévenant de l'état de son cousin. Il promit d'arriver au plus vite à l'hôpital où il était transporté. Les ambulanciers posèrent plusieurs questions aux deux garçons sur le déroulement des événements et ce fut YoungJae qui raconta toute l'histoire. Il parla même de quand et comment l'allergie s'était déclaré pour la première fois. JongUp se demanda alors comment le blond pouvait être au courant de tout cela.

Ils parvinrent enfin à l'hôpital et DaeHyun se vit confier aux médecins pendant que les jeunes rejoignirent Eli sur des chaises. Ce fut YoungJae qui prit la parole au grand étonnement de JongUp :

- Bonjour Ellison. Ca fait longtemps.

- Plusieurs années, effectivement. Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à lui avec ce Bang YongGuk ?

- Il m'avait oublié alors je lui en ai voulu.

- Il n'y pouvait RIEN !

- Euh .. D'où vous vous connaissez ? demanda JongUp, totalement perdu.

Il y eu un temps de silence puis YoungJae prit la parole après une grande inspiration :

- J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai rencontré DaeHyun pour la première fois. On est rapidement devenu ami puis inséparable. On passait tout notre temps ensemble. J'ai connu Ellison quand il a passé une semaine de vacances chez son cousin. Et puis, quelques jours après le chuseok de nos quinze ans, DaeHyun a déménagé je-ne-sais-où sans même me prévenir. J'ai ensuite appris que sa mère était décédée et donc, qu'il avait quitté le pays. Le bracelet identique que nous avons date de ce chuseok là. Chacun de nous l'avais offert à l'autre. Sur cette petite plaque qui y est accrochée, il y a d'un côté ses initiales et de l'autre les miennes. Pareil pour le sien. Je n'ai jamais su où il était parti et, quand il est revenu, il ne parlait plus coréen et m'avait complètement oublié.

Un nouveau silence fit place alors que chacun prit conscience de toutes ses informations et YoungJae avait les yeux brillant à cause des larmes qu'il retenait. Puis, Eli prit la parole pour sa part d'explications :

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, DaeHyun et son père sont venus vivre en Amérique chez moi, nos pères étant frères. J'ai ensuite appris que DaeHyun avait eu un accident de voiture en arrivant aux Etats-Unis, endommageant la partie de son cerveau où sont stockés ses souvenirs. Il avait ainsi oublié qui il était, d'où il venait, se famille, sa langue, son pays et toi. Pendant deux ans, je lui ai donc rappelé beaucoup de chose de sa vie mais je n'ai pas pu lui réapprendre sa langue, ne la pratiquant pas à ce moment, ni lui reparler de toi. Il y a sept mois environ, son père s'est remarié mais sa belle-mère a tout fais pour que DaeHyun parte et nous avons donc décidé de venir ici pour retrouver la tombe de sa mère. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait dans ta classe et encore moins qu'il deviendrait le souffre douleur de cet idiot.

- Alors .. Ce .. Ce n'était pas voulu qu'il m'ignore ? Il m'avait tout simplement réellement .. Oublié ? ..

- Oui. Ne lui en veux pas.

_C'est à cet instant que j'ai comprit ma terrible erreur. J'aurais du me douter que si tu m'ignorais ce n'était pas parce que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami mais que c'était la cause d'un accident de voiture. J'aurais du aller te voir directement plutôt que de ressasser cet oublie. Je me sens tellement idiot. Je me souviens que je me suis mis à pleurer bêtement, regrettant toutes mes actions. Comment avais-je pu te faire ça ?_

Le médecin les avait finalement rejoints pour leur annoncer que DaeHyun était calmé et que sa crise était finie. Il leur signala qu'ils pouvaient aller le rejoindre. Les trois jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et suivirent donc le docteur jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupé le noiraud. Ils le retrouvèrent aussi blanc que les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. JongUp et Eli se posèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, quant à YoungJae, il resta debout au pied du lit. Eli prit la parole en demandant à son cousin comment il se sentait puis prit un visage sérieux et dit qu'il devait discuter avec le blond. Faisant un signe de tête à JongUp qui acquiesça, ils se levèrent et quittèrent tout deux la chambre.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que YoungJae ne bouge pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Puis, comme une cascade, il déversa tout. Toute leur enfance, les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé quand DaeHyun avait disparut puis quand il l'avait revu. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, déversant le mal être que pouvait ressentir le blond. Il finit sa tirade avec un simple mot :

- Pardon ..

_Je m'attendais à tout venant de ta part. A tout sauf à ça. Ton sourire chaleureux qui m'avait tant manqué avait fait fondre mon cœur. Tu avais dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas, que tu comprenais et que tu t'excusais même de m'avoir oublié. J'étais tellement content de savoir que tu voulais que l'on redevienne les amis que l'on était avant. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour je réussirais à te dire :_

_« Je t'aime DaeHyun. »_


	2. Lot Of Memories

La douce lumière du soleil traversait la grande baie vitrée en ce beau jour de Mai. Tamisée par de fin rideaux blancs, elle illuminait deux jeunes assis sur un tapis blanc, aussi doux que son apparence pouvait le faire croire, aux pieds d'un canapé beige. Tout autour d'eux, étalés au sol, se trouvait de nombreux albums photos et, sur la petite table basse, était disposées des pochettes contenant elles aussi des photos. Autant dire qu'il faudrait une volonté de fer pour réussir à faire bouger ces deux jeunes hommes de leur cocon de douceur. L'un, un blond, cherchait une photo précise pendant que son ami aux cheveux noirs regardait page par page un assez conséquent album, détaillant attentivement chacune des images présentes. Il y découvrait des instants de sa vie dont il ignorait l'existence. Ses yeux glissaient sur les formes et les couleurs quand son ami poussa un cri de victoire qui le fit doucement rire. Il brisa le silence qui venait de se réinstaller en s'approchant de son ami et en disant :

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à ce que je comprends.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur son visage et il reprit :

- Pourquoi cherchais-tu cette photo précisément ?

- Mon cher DaeHyun, cette photo est la toute première où nous sommes ensemble, (il jeta un regard autour) et chacune de ces photos représentent un souvenir que je partage avec toi. Regarde.

Il lui tendit fièrement sa trouvaille dont le noiraud se saisit, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Sur cette image se trouvait deux petits garçons d'environ cinq ans. L'un souriait fièrement à l'objectif dévoilant une ligne de dents où l'on pouvait apercevoir qu'il en manquait une. Assis par terre, à ses côtés, se trouvait un autre petit qui contemplait le château de sable qui se tenait devant eux deux. Le dit DaeHyun regarda attentivement la photo mais celle-ci ne lui disait absolument tien. Son ami dû le comprendre car il commença le récit de ce premier souvenir :

- Ce devait être deux semaines après notre première rencontre à ce même endroit. Nous nous voyions environ tous les deux jours, essayant désespérément de faire notre château. Ce jour-ci, tu avais eu l'idée d'amener de l'eau de pluie de la semaine précédente. De cette façon, nous avons put le consolider et ainsi, pour la première fois, nous l'avons réussi. C'est ma mère qui nous avait pris en photo.

- Ce devait être bien !

- Oui, c'était très amusant. On était tout les deux très content.

DaeHyun continuait de regarder la photo, essayant de graver ce souvenir dans son esprit pendant que le blond regardait un autre album photo. Un silence était à nouveau installé mais, il était léger. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de le briser, profitant de ce moment de calme.

- YoungJae ?

- Oui ?

- Cette photo, tu avais quel âge ?

Le noiraud montrait à son ami une photo qui venait de tomber de l'album que ce dernier feuilletait. L'image avait figé sur son papier les deux mêmes enfants que sur la photo précédente mais, quelques années plus tard. Dessus, un petit garçon était assis derrière un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il tenait la main d'un autre petit garçon assit à côté de lui, leurs mains étant posées sur la table, des immenses sourires ornant leur visage.

- C'était pour mes sept ans. Ma mère m'avait proposé d'inviter plein d'ami pour une après-midi mais je n'avais invité que toi. Seule ta présence comptait pour moi, surtout en ce jour. On avait mangé le gâteau à nous deux puis on avait joué dans le jardin. Je me souviens que tu m'avais offert une peluche d'un lapin noir et jaune que j'avais appelé Jokomato. Tu en avais une semblable que tu avais appelée Kekemato.

DaeHyun reposa son regard sur le papier glacé et sourit face à ces têtes souriantes. YoungJae le regardait tendrement, détaillant les traits de son visage. Pendant les deux ans où il avait disparu, il n'avait pas changé beaucoup. Son accident l'avait juste forcé à grandir mentalement plus vite en essayant de se rappeler de sa vie passée. Un petit sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et il tourna la tête, tombant sur une photo d'eux à la plage. Il reprit un visage plein d'entrain et colla l'image sous les yeux de son ami :

- Sur cette photo, on avait onze ans. Ma mère nous avait amené à la plage et, pendant qu'on jouait avec les vagues, elle nous avait pris de loin, s'amusant de nous ainsi. C'était la première fois pour toi, comme pour moi, que nous voyions cette immense étendue d'eau. Nous étions impressionné aussi bien l'un que l'autre et maman se moquait gentiment de nous.

Le noiraud prit la photo dans ses mains, essayant de ressentir cet entrain que pouvait ressentit des enfants devant tout ça. Il se souvenait l'avoir vue en avion quand il était revenu d'Amérique vers Séoul. Quelle était la sensation de sentir l'eau sur son corps et les vagues frapper ses jambes ?

- Je te promets qu'on ira tout les deux à cet endroit pour que tu ressentes tout çà à nouveau.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur !

Des étoiles se firent voir dans les yeux de DaeHyun et YoungJae se mit à rire. Son rire augmenta quand il aperçut une certaine photo.

- Yah ! C'est quoi c'te photo que ma mère a pris ?!

Le plus vieux s'en saisit et rigola aussi. On pouvait apercevoir les deux amis sur un canapé couleur chocolat devant les dessins animés qui passés à la télé, en pyjama. Ils étaient réellement avachis et ressemblaient plus à des loques qu'à des jeunes de treize ans. DaeHyun la posa sur la petite pile de photo qu'il avait faite avec celle que son ami lui donnait depuis tout à l'heure. YoungJae reprit la parole après avoir mis la main sur une photo qu'il affectionnait particulièrement :

- Je me souviens de cette photo ! On avait fait notre couleur puis on était allé à la fête foraine. Après avoir fait un manège à sensation, on avait demandé à un passant de nous prendre en photo devant. C'était super !

DaeHyun et YoungJae étaient présents sur la photo, ayant tout deux les cheveux blonds. YoungJae avait passé un bras sur les épaules de son ami et faisait le V de la victoire avec son autre main. Quant à DaeHyun, il portait une barbe à papa dans une main et avait posé son autre poing contre sa joue avec un petit sourire espiègle. Une profonde amitié liait vraiment ces deux personnes, n'importe qui l'aurait comprit en voyant cette photo. Deux jeunes de quatorze ans très liés.

- Il .. Il y a une photo de toi que j'aime tout particulièrement. Tu veux la voir ?

- Oh oui !

YoungJae rougit et se leva. DaeHyun le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. En attendant son ami, il regarda d'autres photos où ils apparaissaient, chacune montrant leur complicité. Sans s'en rendre compte, DaeHyun se recroquevilla, comme dans une position de protection. Le blond revient et en allant s'asseoir dit :

- J'ai prit cette photo moi-même deux jours avant que l'on ne .. Que l'on ne se voit plus. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons acheté nos bracelets identiques.

Il lui tendit ensuite la photo. Celle-ci était très jolie. Au premier plan se trouvait DaeHyun entrain de regarder une vitrine de bijouterie. On pouvait voir le haut de son manteau en cuir rouge et le bas de son visage cachait sous un masque noir. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front, arrivant juste au dessus de ses yeux. Le tout était accompagnait de beaucoup de lumière. Mais ce qui frappa le plus DaeHyun fut son regard sur la photo. Il y brillait un éclat difficile à cerner, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment qui se dégageait de son propre regard. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la photo, cherchant à comprendre puis tourna son visage vers YoungJae. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer en voyant dans les yeux de son ami le même éclat que le lui de la photo. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. DaeHyun en profita pour faire vagabonder son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis : des cheveux blonds qui tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux où brillaient cet éclat, un nez fin et enfin des lèvres bien dessinées. Ses lèvres, le noiraud ne sut pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Il ne sut pas non plus si c'était lui ou YoungJae mais leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Il serait impossible de savoir qui avait amorcé le baiser mais les faits étaient là : ils s'embrassaient tendrement comme si c'était ce qu'ils avaient attendu toute leur vie. Ce fut un simple baiser mais qui avait fait passer beaucoup d'émotions. Collant leurs fronts, le blond plongea son regard dans celui de la personne face à lui. Puis, avec hésitation, il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Je t'aime DaeHyun.


End file.
